


Markiplier Moodboard: The Darkness

by MelissaTreglia



Series: Markiplier Moodboards [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demons, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: Another moodboard graphic I created for my fellow fans on Tumblr, inspired by the varying interpretations of the character Darkiplier.





	Markiplier Moodboard: The Darkness

> “There are different kinds of darkness,” Rhys said.
> 
> I kept my eyes shut.
> 
> “There is the darkness that frightens, the darkness that soothes, the darkness that is restful.”
> 
> I pictured each.
> 
> “There is the darkness of lovers, and the darkness of assassins. It becomes what the bearer wishes it to be, needs it to be. It is not wholly bad or good.”
> 
> – from _A Court of Mist and Fury_  by Sarah J. Maas

This piece is in celebration of the many sides of Darkiplier that the fandom has created; the gentle and the cruel, the fearsome and the tender, the monster and the lover each.

Let us revel in such diversity, because the darkness is all these things.


End file.
